


From A to B

by Jackidy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, tumblr request fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackidy/pseuds/Jackidy
Summary: Like he’d forgotten Sarukui was even sat opposite him, the sunlight finally catching those warm amber eyes and he nearly says it, he nearly says what he’s wanted to say since they were 16.“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”“Just thinking.” Sarukui replies with a smile, Konoha raising an eyebrow at him as he waited for the brunet to continue. “About how beautiful you look in this light.”---A compilation of short KonoSaru fics from request fills on tumblr.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Too quick, mumbled into your scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Way I said I love you #30: Too Quick, mumbled into your scarf. Originally written May 2016

There were many things about Konoha that had not changed over the years he had known him and, if Sarukui was a betting man, he’d wager they wouldn’t change in the near future either. 

One of these would be his inability to admit he was cold.

The offering of his scarf is silent, the blonde shooting him a confused look before it quickly sours to a glare, pushing Sarukui’s hand away only for it to take hold of his sleeve and pull him back. “I’m not wearing it, I’m _fine_.”

“Aki, you’re cold and grumpy. So you’re going to wear this and stay here whilst I go and get you a coffee, okay?” 

If he’s honest with himself, Sarukui was neither expecting nor waiting for an answer, wrapping the shorter man up in his scarf to the point just his eyes were fully clear, half tempted to give the other his hat as well but knew better than to try his luck. 

Getting Konoha to wear his scarf was one thing, getting him to wear his hat, however, was another thing entirely.

He’s easy to order for, the blonde jack of all trades being the only person Sarukui was aware of who could drink thick black coffee without the need of anything sweet without grimacing. 

Konoha listens to him for once, Sarukui finds upon returning back from the stall, the blonde still stood in the same spot with the scarf will wrapped around him only rearranged ever so slightly so that more of Konoha’s face could be seen. Cute is the first word that comes to mind and cuter still when Konoha seizes the coffee cup and near enough downs it, a whine escaping from the back of his throat as the boiling liquid touched it but any discomfort he may have felt is short lived.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“What?”

Sarukui think he’s misheard the other to begin with, the pair sharing a bemused look before it clicks, for the blonde at least, his cheeks growing rosier in hue from something that was not down to the cold as he attempted to rebury himself in the scarf he’d been forced into. 

“Did you just say you loved me?”

“…Maybe”

“Aww, I love you too.”

“I take it back, I don’t.”


	2. On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Way You Said 'I love you' #6 On a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair. Sarukui to Konoha. Originally Posted August 1st 2020

He’s beautiful.

Sarukui has known that since the first year of high school and its more or less haunted him since, not bothering to try and temper the warmth in his chest as the blonde glared at his phone, muttering a plethora of insults at the poor victim of his tirade.

Probably Komi, if the insult of ‘tiny bastard’ was anything to go by.

In the dimming sunlight, Konoha almost looks ethereal, warm glows illuminating dirty blonde hair, highlighting the faint trail of freckles on high cheekbones and the even fainter scar on his jaw caused by Bokuto during one misadventure too many during a meet up a couple of years ago. 

He hums, stirring his tea, completely absent minded as he continues to study Konoha’s face, the blonde snapping up to look at him and momentarily looking ashamed of himself. Like he’d forgotten Sarukui was even sat opposite him, the sunlight finally catching those warm amber eyes and he nearly says it, he nearly says what he’s wanted to say since they were 16. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just thinking.” Sarukui replies with a smile, Konoha raising an eyebrow at him as he waited for the brunet to continue. “About how beautiful you look in this light.”

It’s not a confession, not really, but it’s as close as he feels confident with, taking enjoyment in how annoyance faded away to something so intimate on his face that it takes a little bit too much of his will to simply not lean over the table and kiss the flustered look off of the blonde’s face. 

“You…You can’t just say _that._ ”

A spluttered protest, cheeks burning, Sarukui wondering when the last time he saw a nervous Konoha was and realising that he’s not seen this side of him in a while, not since their last day of high school when he’d fumbled with words for almost 10 minutes before Bokuto and Komi had gate crashed whatever it was the blonde was about to do or say.

“Yeah…yeah I can, Aki.”

Sarukui’s hand reaches over the table, taking an anxiety laden hand in his own, a small reassuring squeeze and he can only assume from the way Konoha didn’t rip his hand away that it was okay, that maybe this was something he could have after all.


	3. Good Morning, Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Way you Said 'I love you' #1 As a Hello.  
> Self given prompt, didn't feel long enough to post as a separate fic.

Sarukui will go out of his way to meet him before school, Konoha has noticed, all too familiar with the way that Sarukui lived in the opposite direction to him, that meeting him like this would add an additional 20 minutes to his morning journey. 

He’s questioned it, both inwardly and out, Sarukui always deflecting the question with a different answer every single time he’d openly asked. Additional warming up before volleyball practise, early morning air was good for the lungs, your mum makes a delicious breakfast, one of your sisters tells me about her weird yet hilarious dreams. 

Getting a straight answer might take some time.

His friend will always greet him with a good morning, sometimes muffled by food, Konoha always feigning his annoyance where as, in truth, he didn’t mind it. If anything he was oddly charmed by it, something all of his sisters and mother had picked up on far too easily and quickly for his liking. 

This morning was one of those mornings. 

Konoha is running late, socks sliding against the floor as he scurried to the kitchen door for anything remotely edible, ignoring the way everyone’s eyes settled on him, obviously in on a joke he was not aware of. 

“Yamato has your food, dear” His mother quips, nodding in the direction of the front door, Konoha turning to find Sarukui stood at the front door, cheeks full of his own food with toast in the other, offering a small wave with it. 

He’s confused, charmed but confused, blinking at the brunet, deciding to ignore the giggles from the kitchen at the half muffled “Mornin’, Akinori.” He closes the kitchen door, with it his annoyance at the gaggle of women inside, offering a small smile to the wingspiker.

“Morning, sorry to keep you waiting.”

—

They always wake up first of their team at the training camps, Akaashi normally third, followed by Bokuto and his mission to wake not the only the entire team but the camp with a boisterous shout of ‘Good Morning’ that Konoha is sure the new Miyagi additions could hear even at home. 

It’s only normally ten minutes of solitude but it feels like an eternity, the low light of early Tokyo barely illuminating the room through blinds that Komi didn’t shut right, Sarukui leaning over him ever so slightly as Konoha laid there and wondered what it would be like to bridge the gap.

“Morning, Saru.” He whispers it, all too conscious of how close Washio was, wanting nothing more than to not let anything interrupt these moments they shared every morning. Not Akaashi, in his attempts to be quiet and subtle, not Bokuto in all his loudness despite their setter’s attempts to calm him down. 

The moments when Sarukui would smile, so soft, so warm, all too inviting to him in the early mornings when he feels his will crumble and shake, secretly hoping the Sarukui was experiencing the same at even just a fraction of the level he felt. 

“Sleep well, Aki?”

He goes to shoot up, to capture those lips in his own and damn the consequences of it all, his will crumbled and decimated only to be built back up to its full strength at the sound of rustling at the other side of the room. 

Akaashi had woken up then, Sarukui pulling away as the frustration seeps back into his bones, sighing as opposed to screaming like he so craved. One day, one day he’d stop being a coward.

But that day was not today and he held doubts over it being anytime soon.

—

He’s not expecting guests, Konoha remembering quite well he’d told uni friends to not bother him, so deep in a paper he was beyond frustration. A break, he needed a break, three sips into his tea when he hears the knock on his door. 

No food ordered, no packages expected, least of all this late at night, his mood irate as he stormed over and slammed open the door, fully prepared to shout only to falter, curses dying in his throat and swallowed back down.

Of all faces, he’d least expected to see Sarukui there, smiling as softly as he had every morning in the training camp when Konoha’s restrain was at its weakest and it was the only their team, asleep and on the break of waking, that stopped him from acting on his impulse. 

“I heard you were a little stressed, so i brought you some fried chicken.”

There was no sleeping team to stop him this time, relief of a break at last, the gift of his favourite food and that smile making him crumble. Hands grip into the worn owl hoodie Suzumeda had given them all as leaving gifts, the barest lift of his feet before he kisses him.

He cares not for the lack of initial reaction but is still thankful when arms wrap around his waist, bag of food bumping against his legs as Sarukui kisses back, his own hands slipping from hoodie to around his neck as this kiss breaks. “I..umm…hi?”

“Hi, yourself, Aki.”

—

It’s rare they both get a day off together and today was no different, Konoha sighing at the familiar weight of Sarukui leaning against him, uniform brushing against Konoha’s bare back in a way that was barely comfortable. “Good morning, beloved.” Sarukui whispers, barely heard over the frying pan, a kiss placed to his shoulder blades and Konoha hates the way he feels himself melt under the touch.

He knows its a ploy to get himself breakfast, to refer to him as beloved as opposed to the usual Aki. “Im not making you breakfast, Yamato.” Konoha remarks, already working out how many more eggs he’d need to make more, knowing full well he’ll end up simply giving Sarukui his share. 

“But Konoha family breakfasts are my favourite.”

“My mother has spoilt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that Konoha's favourite food is fried chicken and that entire scene is based off of something my own wife did for me whilst i was in university.


End file.
